


Hot Chocolate Pog

by catboy_ranboo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Sickfic, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_ranboo/pseuds/catboy_ranboo
Summary: Phil makes Tommy hot chocolate.Phil also stares outside while taking care of his kids.Also Wilbur needs to shut his windows.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 223





	Hot Chocolate Pog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a school thingy but I like it so I hope y'all do!!
> 
> If anyone mentioned is uncomfortable with anything in this fic I'll happily change it!!

Phil let out a sigh as he waited for the kettle to boil, the United Kingdom had already begun to get colder and the trees had begun dying in the beautiful way they did every year that made Phil yearn for warmer weather. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the kettle whistled causing him to jump in place.

Phil walked over to the kettle, swooping up the mug already filled with hot chocolate powder, he poured the hot water into the cup and picked up a spoon on his way out of the kitchen, heading towards the sounds of coughing and the gentle sounds of the tv coming from his youngest son’s room. Phil shivered slightly, feeling cold outside air dance around his exposed legs.

As he walked past his eldest son’s room he could hear talking and the wind blowing with a huff, he knocked on the door and smiled as his son opened the door, his curly hair peeking out from his pulled up hoodie; he had already started staring at the mug.

“What's up dad? Is that for me?” Wilbur asked as he made grabby hands at the mug, Phil shook his head as he looked into his room; staring pointedly at the wide-open window and the blonde-haired girl who waved shyly at Phil.

“You know Tommy is sick, close the window I can feel the drift out here,” Phil instructed as he started walking away, hearing Wilbur groan as the door closed; hearing the chunky window close afterward. He smiled at himself as he walked the short distance to Tommy’s bedroom, he could hear a nasally voice talking to a softer voice. Phil walked in and smiled at the two boys, Tommy was being engulfed by the smaller boy who had his head on top of Tommy’s head; Tommy was flailing his hands as he spoke about something and Phil could only shake his head.

“Your talking his ear off Tommy,” Phil spoke as he sat next to the entangled boys, “I can also make you a mug Tobes,” Phil offered as he put the mug in Tommy’s hands, wrapping his hands around Tommy's.

Tubbo nodded his head, “If you could please, don’t wanna bother you though,” Phil shook his head and placed a kiss on Tommy’s hands before placing a kiss on Toby’s head before walking back out.

“Don’t be coughin’ on him Tommy, don’t wanna take care of him too,” Phil said as he headed back to the kitchen, hearing the tv turn up after he left. Phil filled the kettle back up and turned up the stove as he set the kettle on it. Phil poured the hot chocolate powder into another mug and sighed as he looked out the window at the UK's dying beauty. 


End file.
